


Insecurities

by golchalane



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golchalane/pseuds/golchalane
Summary: Jibeom may always look bright and funny, but he's also an ordinary guy who has hidden insecurities.
Relationships: Kim Jibeom/Son Youngtaek | TAG
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write drabble series with Jibeom as the main character, I hope it doesn't fail. Please leave any comments and let me know what you think about this story. Thank you!

Jibeom is feeling insecure.

He usually doesn't think much about what the members say about him (doesn't mean he doesn't take criticism or suggestions). He accepts what the members say about him but it will never make him feel antsy. But lately, he's been feeling insecure about the members' opinion of him and it's gotten worse since their latest promotion week.

He has watched slash monitored their appearance on the 'Idol Workshop' program and when the part where the members conveyed gratitude and complaints to each other appeared, insecurity crawled back towards him, making his stomach churned uncomfortably.

He had immediately caught the members talking about his snoring again. And even though he knew the members had accepted his habit since a long time ago and said it just for fun, he really thought about having the surgery until he accidentally said it out loud at that time (which was automatically denied and comforted by his best friend, Youngtaek).

And stupid Jibeom chose to watch the program again in the middle of the night where the members already sleeping.

So that's how insecurities hit him again, especially since he realized this wasn't the first time the members had commented on his sleeping habits. And based on their last explanation, it seemed like his habit had gotten worse and thoughts of surgery came back in his mind.

_Should I?_

"Jibeom-ah? Why are you still awake?"

"oh, did I wake you up? Sorry Youngtaek-ah" Jibeom hid his phone under the blanket, worried the light from his phone screen would dazzle Youngtaek's eyes

"Sleep, Jibeom-ah. What are you doing this late?" Youngtaek turned his body towards Jibeom. As the light in their room already turned off, he squinted his eyes trying to focus on the younger who was also turning his body to face him. "Can't sleep? Something bothering you?"

Jibeom just chuckled softly, "Nah, nothing Youngtaek-ah. Go to sleep again, I'll sleep too. Good night."

"mm, rest well Jibeom-ah, don't worry about snoring. My parents are still happily married to each other even though my dad is a heavy snorer."

Jibeom can't help but laugh at Youngtaek's words as the other already turning his body again, giving his back to Jibeom and ready to enter the dreamland again.

"Thank you, again. Hyung."


End file.
